starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Dooku/Leyendas
Dooku fue un Maestro Jedi que cayó al Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza, convirtiéndose entonces en un Lord Oscuro de Sith. Nacido en el mundo de Serenno, fue el heredero del gran y prestigioso título de Conde. Dooku fue tomado entonces por la Orden Jedi, como aprendiz a Tham Creulian. Una vez Caballero Jedi, tomó a Qui-Gon Jinn como su primer Padawan, y poco después, entrenaría a Komari Vosa. Dooku fue respetado entonces, como un gran instructor en el Templo Jedi, y como uno de los duelistas mayormente dotados de la Galaxia. Únicamente los Maestros Yoda y Mace Windu, fueron los conocidos en hacer oposiciones a sus intelectos. Dooku pasó setenta años como un Jedi, de hecho, uno de los más respetados jamás, pero una desastroza contienda en Galidraan, sacudió violentamente su preciada fe en el orden de la República Galáctica. Cayó entonces, por deterioro de su patriotismo, bajo la influencia del Senador Palpatine de Naboo, y abandonó por completo la Orden de los Jedi. Cuando llegó a saber de que el Senador en realidad era el Señor Oscuro Darth Sidious, Dooku mismo se volvió hacia el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza, y se convirtió en un Lord Sith. Convirtiéndose así, en el nuvo aprendiz de Sidious, llamado Darth Tyranus. Murió a manos de Anakin Skywalker a quien antes le había cortado el brazo. Reclamando su derecho natal como Conde de Serenno, y así, su enorme fortuna, Dooku conspiró durante diez años para hacer que la Galaxia cayese en su peor guerra, para que los Sith retornasen al poderío. Creó nexos, relaciones y uniones con líderes de movimientos, planetas, poblaciones y corporaciones privadas distanciadas completamente del sistema de gobierno de la República, y mientras despertaba pasiones entre sus aliados, se convirtió en el poderoso líder de un gran movimiento separatista, conocido formalmente como la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. Miles de sistemas planetarios decidieron unirse a la secesión de Dooku, y comenzar con una horrenda crisis de distanciación de la República Galáctica. Como el gran líder político de la Confederación, Dooku lideró su poderosa organización en contra de la República, en el más brutal de los conflictos, conocido como las Guerras Clónicas, la cual culminó con una enorme batalla sobre la capital de Coruscant. En un duelo en la sala de comando de la nave insignia separatista, la Mano Invisible, el Caballero Jedi Anakin Skywalker derrotó a Dooku. Entonces, el Jedi lo acabó violentamente, bajo las órdenes del aquel entonces Canciller Supremo Palpatine, el mismo Maestro Sith del individuo. Biografía Niñez Dooku nació en el planeta de Serenno, de una gran familia noble y real. Sus padres eran sumamente estrictos y severos en sus comportamientos, aprovechando cuán oportunidad se presentaba, respetaban cualquier poder inexorable, y de inmediato, al conocer las grandes habilidades de Dooku, lo llevaron a ser entrenado como Jedi en la Orden. A diferencia de otros Jóvenes, temía por sus orígenes, y se esforzó para que estos no lo entorpecieran en su proceso. Jedi (102 ABY-32 ABY) Fue un dotado jedi entrenado por el maestro Yoda, se hizo político idealista como tapadera para ocultar ser un lord sith y separatista. Batalla de Geonosis Apariciones *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Star Wars Republic: Rite of Passage'' *''The Eyes of Revolution'' *''Vuelo de Expansión'' *''The Way of the Warrior'' *''The Approaching Storm'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' comic *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Most Precious Weapon'' *''Elusion Illusion'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Star Wars Republic 49: Sacrifice'' *''Star Wars Republic 50: The Battle of Kamino'' *''Star Wars Republic: The New Face of War'' *''Jedi: Mace Windu'' * * * * * * *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (película) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (serie TV) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *''The Clone Wars: The Pengalan Tradeoff'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' serie de TV *''Star Wars Republic 53: Blast Radius'' *''Jedi: Shaak Ti'' *''Star Wars Republic 54: Double Blind'' *''Rogue's Gallery'' *''Run Mace Run'' *''Punto de Ruptura'' *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' *''Hero of Cartao'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 14:2:14 Edition'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:4:14'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''The Hive'' *''Rather Darkness Visible'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''Star Wars Republic 59: Enemy Lines'' *''Star Wars Republic 60: Hate and Fear'' *''Star Wars Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Star Wars Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''Jedi: Yoda'' *''Star Wars Republic 64: Bloodlines'' *''Star Wars Republic: Show of Force'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Year's Start Fete Day Edition'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:01:15 Edition'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''MedStar: Intermezzo'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Star Wars Republic 68: Armor'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Star Wars Republic: Trackdown'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Heroes on Both Sides'' *''Another Fine Mess'' *''Brothers in Arms'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Siege of Saleucami'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith '' comic *''Republic HoloNet News Special Inaugural Edition 16:5:24'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Hidden Enemy'' *''Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro'' *''Star Wars: Purge'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' }} Fuente *''Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Unknown Soldier: The Story of General Grievous'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game'' *''Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Legacy of the Force'' *''TCG: Attack of the Clones'' *''TCG: Sith Rising'' *''TCG: Jedi Guardians'' *''TCG: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Evil Never Dies: The Sith Dynasties'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File'' *''Strangers Among Us: The Aliens Who Built the Galactic Empire'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' * bg:Граф Дуку de:Dooku en:Dooku fr:Comte Dooku it:Dooku ja:ドゥークー hu:Dooku nl:Dooku pl:Dooku pt:Dooku ru:Дуку fi:Dooku sv:Dooku Tyranus, Darth